


I really thought that we were just having fun

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Laurel is the best, Richard is a douche, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“ I hate to break this to you guys, but you're not the only one who've done this. We've tried to conceal murder before it was cool.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or: the people showing up in the woods at the bonfire that night are not idle lovers impatient to make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really thought that we were just having fun

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, I was astounded that nobody had attempted a htgawm/the secret history crossover yet and I had this particularly vivid vision of Richard surging from nowhere and being like “mmh, been there, done that.” So...this happened. As I've pointed out in the tags, it is meant to be crack so if you think your fav are OOC and the whole situation is prosperous , please remember that it is not intended to be serious ;)
> 
> The title of this story comes from the Maine's song Run.
> 
> As usual, this work is unbeta'ed, therefore I apologize for all the mistakes and typos you may find along the way. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good reading :D !

* * *

 

The footsteps are getting closer and closer. _We're so fucked_ thinks Lauren dimly. They all try to be as quiet as possible, huddled on the ground, but the sound of their labored breathing is impossibly loud to their own hears. And then her phone begins to ring, and she feels like she might just die. Everyone glare at her as she reaches it with her gloved fingers. Obviously it's Frank calling, because life is that much of a bitch. She's already going to be the one that betrayed their presence – must she also be the girl who's cheating on her boyfriend and sleeping with their mentor's assistant ? An unknown voice suddenly asks “Who's there ?” and they don't dare answering, but Lauren thinks they may as well reveal their presence, because it's not like they can hope to stay hidden for long now. And then there's a loud _oh_ , just behind her, and the worlds come to a halt- that's it, someone has stumbled on the crime scene. Michaela and Connor are livid, and even Wes looks like he's been slapped in the face- he's staring at something Lauren can't see, but she supposes it must be the intruder. They're probably all thinking the same thing at he moment – _that's it, that's the moment our lives end_ \- and she feels a sudden rush of irritation. If she's going to be caught, she wants to know by whom. Ignoring her partners in crime's bewildered look, she stands up and turns to face the interloper- a forty-ish man with chestnut hair and a perfectly banal face. He's currently leaning on a tree, grinning cockily as if this whole thing is a joke to him. He's not the only one here though- they are three of them, two man and one woman. The other man is holding a phone with a flashlight which is currently lightening them – or, more exactly, the body wrapped at their feet. Lauren hears rustling, and she knows her classmates are standing up too. She feels oddly comforted at knowing she's not alone. The man who's been speaking clears his throat loudly and lengthily- the bastard is obviously doing it in purpose – before he eventually declares in an ominous tone “ I hate to break this to you guys, but you're not the only one who've done this. We've tried to conceal murder before it was cool.”

“Oh, shut up Richard.”his two companions answer simultaneously. They both look exasperated, and Lauren wonder how many times they've uttered that particular statement.

The one holding the light flashes it back to him, revealing fiery red hair and a thin, sly face. His silk scarf and his dark trench are floating in the light evening breeze. He's handsome, in an elegant, nonchalant way- he actually looks like the sort of guy Connor would have been delighted to hit on in better times. Given the greenish face of their token heartbreaker at the moment though, it doesn't look this particular approach is available.

“It was not murder.” Michaela suddenly declares, her voice wavering. Everyone turns to stare at her, and Lauren clenches her firsts. She doesn't think she can trust her not to say something particularly stupid at the moment. “It was more of an accident...legitimate defense actually.”

The read-headed redirects the flash on his phone at the center of their group and squints his eyes at the cadaver on the ground.

“Sure.” he scoffs. “ This guy wrapped up in a rug must have been a real threat. What did he do, roll onto you ?”

« Did you wrap it up and then bring it there ? » the second guy asks curiously. “Because well, if it wasn't intentional in the first place, dragging up the body to the forest was kind of a bad move- like, no one could ever possibly buy an accident theory now....”

“ They're going to burn the body.” the woman declares quietly. Now that her eyes are adjusted to the flashlight, Lauren can tell she has light blond hair and delicate features. She could be very pretty if her face wasn't so carefully blank, her look so vacant. Lauren can't help but notice she's trying to stay as far away from the scene as possible, her hands buried deeply in her coat pocket, as if she's afraid she'll leave her DNA. “That's rather smart. The bonfire will give an excuse for the smoke. It might even conceal the smell...” she scrunches her nose delicately as that, like that's the worst thing in their current situation. “Of course that's not ideal, but you do what you can do.”

“Glad you approve.” Connor suddenly sing songs, and god Lauren miss the time he was too baffled to talk. "Any tip you might want to share ? Since it sounds like you want to become our crimes' godfather or something.”

The blond raises her eyebrows at that, and the looks she gives him is so contemptuous Connor almost flinches.

“I think we'll pass on that, thank you very much. Coming here in the first place was a very bad idea, obviously.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” the read headed pipes in. “I wasn't even supposed to go to the bonfire, my wife is going to kill me.”

“No offense Francis, but no one cares about black hole at the moment.” she deadpans. That sounds rather insulting, but to Lauren's surprise, the read headed chuckles softly. 

“Yes, fair enough.” he eventually answers with a smile, sliding an arm around her waist as he does so. “But you agree on the fact that the sooner we leave this forsaken place the best.”

“Absolutely.” the girl hums, tugging slightly at his arm in order to get him moving.

The third one, still leaning on the tree, produces a disgruntled noise, and the rest of his party turn to stare at him. The so-called Francis narrows his eyes in disapproval.

“Please, what do you suggest, that we help them ? I don't know about you, but I've got enough with Bun's blood on my hand, thank you very much.”

Michaela gasps loudly at that and Connor looks like he's going to throw up again. Wes stays silent, but Lauren notices his focused stare, and she knows he's retaining all these information in case they might prove useful. Not for the first time that night, she's glad someone else in their little group is able to stay cool-headed. Before any of them have the time to interject though, the read headed adds in an exasperated tone.

“Richard, I know it's that time of year again- the one which gives wishful thinking about Henry- but believe me when I say he's not going to send you a medal from the afterlife because you helped four students to get rid of a body.”

The so-called Richard deflates a little at that.

“So what, we just leave them be ?”

“ Yes, we do.” answers the blond in a tone that suffers no retort. Richards eyes drop out to the floor. He scratches his head, looking embarrassed.

“I'm not so sure it's a good idea to run up like that.” he mumbles.

“And why's that, pray say ?” she asks coldly. She sounds like she wants to murder him right now but is aware it might be a bad idea. The man shrugs, seemingly unfazed by her tone.

“Well I don't know, they might talk.”

“I'm sure they won't.” she replies coolly, and Lauren knows she's not so much answering him as warning all of them when she says that. A shudder runs down her spine. _Who are these people ?_ Michaela looks like she wants to say something– maybe brag about the fact that they are all law students and they're going to kick their ass, who knows-  and Lauren holds her breath. Fortunately, Wes frowns extra hard and makes a shushing gesture, and Michaela huffs but keeps her mouth shut. Then he turns in the blond direction and nods – a slow, solemn gesture. Lauren can read everything in that nod – _we know what we risk if we talk_ but also _watch out we're more dangerous than we look like_.  The blond must have seen it too, if the smile she gives him is anything to go by. Some people might deem this smile as charming, ethereal, or something equally as absurd – the one they name Richard for example, is staring at her in an awe-struck manner- but Lauren is not one of those people, and she sees dangers in the glint of these whites teeth. Everything happens very fast after that and the next minute, the three intruders are next to each other again- the one named Francis at the center, holding both of their hands- and walking out out of the scene. They don't even spare them one last glance, and so the four students are left staring at them quietly at they leave, the air thick with tension.

Once they're out of sight, Michaela asks in a slightly hysterical voice “What was that ?”

“I don't know and for the time being I don't care.” Connor snaps. “Now could we please move on and burn the damn body ?”

Nobody brings up the topic again after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, “that time of year” doesn't refer to Harry's suicide, but to the moment he rescued Richard from his mandolin related hell in the dead of winter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, and remember that kudos and comments are love :)


End file.
